


Alright

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [88]
Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You say goodbye to Jon before his tour.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/reader
Series: Blurb weekends [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 1





	Alright

Bon Jovi are going on tour again and while you've been with Jon for a few years already, you know you're not going to miss him any less this time. As you have a job of your own, you can't come with him, which makes your situation even worse.

Breaking up with him or begging him to give up his career for your sake is out of the question. You try to hide your worries as much as you can, but Jon still notices something is wrong.

The two of you are going through the list of things he needs to take with him before he has to be at the airport in thirty minutes. Jon puts his suitcases down and steps closer to you. "Are you alright?"

You force a smile. "I will be."

He hugs you, rubbing your back. "Hey, I can still visit you when we're in a nearby city. And there are breaks between the legs of the tour so I'll come home for a couple of days before going back on the road again. I'll be home sooner than you think, I promise."

You nod and look up at him. "Will you call me when you can?"

"Of course," he smiles, glancing at the clock. "Oh, I should leave now… I love you."

"I love you too," you whisper and give him a quick kiss. "Bye!"


End file.
